beyondtheboundaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this first or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. *See also: Edit Tutorial I Editing in General : Everyone is free to help out. However, there are some rules to be followed: :* Do not vandalize current articles. :* Continued vandalism will result in a block. :* No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. :* Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put it in the "Suggested for Deletion" category. :* Please respect neutrality. :* No advertising. :* At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. :* Support your article with official sources. :* Deleting or changing the coding is not allowed. Do not try to take over the wiki by designing your own pages, the admins are highly active and will remove your edits. Theories : Please do not add theories to our articles. We try our best to only use confirmed information on this wiki. Additionally, we would appreciate if theories are not discussed on our articles, since those usually end up in long comments that practically lead nowhere without the theories being confirmed. If you have a theory you want to share, you are free to write a blog post about it. Any theories added to articles or comment sections will be removed by the admins for these reason. Do not argue with the admins if they remove your edit again when they cannot see any source that proves an edit to be correct. Blog Posts & Comments Blog Posts : Blog posts should be used to discuss Beyond the Boundary related content only. Do not write pointless articles about your life or other fandoms, nor do ask questions that can be posted on an administrator's message wall. Advertising other websites or wikis is only allowed if they are Beyond the Boundary related, however, they must be useful for the wiki and cannot be simple art sharing sites or fan blogs. Any blog posts that do not appear to be useful to the wiki will be deleted again. Please remember that all of you have a user page. Use those for content which needs no discussion instead. If you have a theory or a Beyond the Boundary related question to discuss, feel free to make a blog entry. Comments * As stated above, theories are not recommended to put as article comments, as they will get deleted again. If you comment on an article, please always make sure it is related to the article. * If you have to comment about an episode, do it on the related episode page. * Please do not include images in your comments, as it clutters up the comment section. If you want to include an image in a comment, either put a link to the image per image hosting website or other image source, or upload it to the wiki and link to the file name. * It is preferred if there are no comments posted in capslock or with a ton of punctuation marks. Even if you are excited or surprised about something, there is no need to "scream" in the comment sections. For a question, a single question mark, or a question mark following a exclamation mark is enough. This also applies to the overuse of emoticons or other symbols which clutter the comment section. * We would appreciate if heavy spoilers posted in the comment sections of our articles would be posted following a template, even if the content has been revealed for a while. Remember that some fans do not want to get spoiled entirely at their first look on an article! If you must talk about events happening in an anime episode or manga chapter, do it on the related pages, not on character pages! Publishing Wiki Information : The wiki has nothing against people using the information from here to link them on their own page. However, you should not credit whole character pages as your own work. The members of the wiki spend a lot of time to gather all the information brought to the wiki. Please do not say the wiki takes information from anyone without knowing it for sure, seeing as the same information can come from different sources. Note : If you see any problem with something on the wiki do not hesitate to contact an admin. Please do not badmouth the wiki without even trying to mention a problem, it helps no one. This wiki was created for fun and fandom after all, not for a competition of who knows more. We would also appreciate if the admins do not get insulted nor harassed for any decisions they make. Decisions are made for a reason, if you like it or not. No one is a professional on here, just fans with a hobby. Thank you!